


Marple Bridge

by mariaaa83



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, No Angst, Sex, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaaa83/pseuds/mariaaa83
Summary: Read snippets of Christen and Tobin's journey as they settle in their country-side cottage home near Manchester. They also are in the process of organizing a wedding.This takes place in 2021 first and then 2022.Mostly domestic/fluff.Very short fic. Not AU.
Relationships: Preath - Relationship, Tobin Heath/Christen Press, USWNT - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	1. Living in Marple Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first fic. I hope you'll enjoy this.  
> Mentions of sex.  
> I was inspired by cottages houses I saw on youtube, but here are two pictures to help you envision this fic better:
> 
> https://www.holidaycottages.co.uk/cottage/75029-church-view-cottage--tarden?n=7&pd=1 for the view.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1b/a2/1b/1ba21bfcbdd4e70a3456c88895682aff.jpg for the picture of the house.
> 
> See the end notes.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

The air was passing through her hair, the sun bright on her door step and she could hear the birds chirping. As she was sitting on the porch, covered from head to toe in a blanket, she recalled how she got here.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

_Christen was just 32, living on the country side of England with her soon-to-be wife Tobin. They both moved there after realizing they didn’t like the constant stress and exposure they had in the city. Portland, their first home, was a small apartment with no garden, just a balcony. Then they moved to Manchester due to work and after a year working non-stop, Tobin and Christen decided to move a bit withdrawn from all the fuss in the city. Now they live in a charming cottage, completely removed from any population. This was it. Finally the one thing they both desired so greatly, peace._

_They were still working, Christen had made sure their new home would have wi-fi so they could work remotely, she occupied the CEO position of their company : ReInc, while the rest of the staff was still in the US. In fact, she was the one who organized their new office, a room with two desks, overlooking the garden._

_Tobin, 33 years old, was the Creative Director of ReInc. So, of course, she fell in love with the cottage as soon as she saw it from down the road. Few oaks surrounded by a field of clovers, some beautiful bushes she couldn’t distinguished the variety of, and of course roses all around the house. She knew she would be happy to live here with Christen, that was what they always dreamed about on stargazing nights. The life they would share later, the intimacy they both craved._

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Tobin was walking down the stairs as she saw Christen, through the window, lying on the bench she installed 2 weeks ago on the porch. She smiled, went to the kitchen to prepare both her and Chris a cup of tea. Walking out of the house, she settled next to her fiancée and gave her the warm mug.

“Thanks” said Christen

“You’re welcome Chris.” She took a sip of her own drink and gazed at the view in front of her. “I was thinking, Maybe we could have it here ? Imagine it for a second. You and I getting married in the middle of nowhere, just with our close friends and family. What do you think ?”

“I was actually looking at some Pinterest pictures of weddings in the countryside, with the help of a wedding planner I think we could get it here too” Answered Christen. She leaned close to Tobin so she could put her head on her shoulder.

“How long have you been out here ?” Wondered Tobin

“Don’t worry my love, maybe ten minutes, I’m not frozen yet” She answered while letting a giggle. She actually was lucky enough to have Tangerine, their 3 year old orange cat they adopted from a shelter, on her lap. “Tangy’s been keeping warm”.

“Aww man, that cat is stealing my job. Or maybe should I be happy to not have you always clung to me when you’re cold ?" she laughed as Christen grumbled.

Tobin passed an arm over Chris's shoulder, pulling her even closer to her. That warm feeling in her stomach still intact after all these years. She grinned and whispered “I love you” in her lover’s ear and kissed her girlfriend’s temple.

“Should we come back inside ? I want to cuddle with you on the couch.” Asked Christen.

“Sure thing” She answered then stood up, collecting her fiancée’s mug and opened up the door to let Chris and Tangy in.

After putting down the mugs in the sink she walked to the sofa where Chris was already lying, waiting for her to join. Christen smiled softly, opening her arms out for Tobin to join.

“Have you chosen a date yet ?” Asked Tobin settling in and starting to stroke her lover’s hair.

“Yes, we need some time to organize it, but I don’t want it to be in the summer, so I thought that spring would be a more practical choice if we want to have some sun and flowers blooming”

“Hmm, okay”

“What do you think about the 30th of April ? I saw on the calendar that it was a Saturday, which is the first criteria, plus it’s a full moon !” Continued Christen, excitement bubbling in her voice.

“That sounds great. So that leaves us eight month, if I’m counting this right, to organize everything. Sound’s doable to me, love”.

“Okay, perfect. Now continue what you’re doing with my hair please. Makes me sleepy”. She yawned and nuzzled in her lover’s neck.

Tobin let out a long breath and squeezed Christen even tighter, both of them starting to pass out from tiredness.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“But I don’t think we should scatter that much, let’s put it in the “later folder” and come back to it when we’ll have a clientele more adequate. What do you think Pinoe ?” Said Christen, as she was sitting at her desk.

“So that only means we need to expand our target. From what I’ve seen, we mostly sell to young women. Which is good, but if we want to make a change in this world, we need to have a wider base of customers while staying true to what we stand for.”

“I started a new piece actually, I’ll show it to you guys when it’s finished, but just to give you a preview, it’s about humans and humanity in general.” Tobin informed the group and smiled sheepishly while Christen grinned proudly at her.

“Okay so that was all we had to discuss I think. Anyone wants to add something ?” Said Christen, looking at her computer that displayed some familiar faces on Zoom.

“Nope, although I want to say, on a more personal note, that I received the invitation yesterday ! Sue and I booked our flight last night, do you have some suggestions for hotels ? And I don’t mean cheap hotels, at least three stars you know.”

Tobin laughed at her best friend reaction, Megan was always high maintenance, but she didn’t mind since it was now Sue’s problem. She answered back “Umm yeah, but I think it’s like thirty minutes from our home, I hope that’s alright for her majesty.” The whole group laughed as Megan started swaying her hand through her short pink hair.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“Don’t stop Tobin, right there” she inhaled and released panting breaths. Tobin, positioned between her lover’s thigh was giving her “some real good head game” as she likes to say it to Christen.

And finally, hips raising, Christen climaxed. Coming down from her high she laughed and made Tobin come closer to her so they could kiss. She hummed on her mouth and whispered “I love you”.

“I swear, you’re always surprising me. 6 times today ? This has to be a personal record”

“I better hope it is, that’s me you’re marring tobes”

“Yeah yeah, no complaining on my part, I feel like I should get a medal or something for all the orgasms I’ve given you. Like employee of the month, but spouse of the month”

Christen rolled her eyes, still smiling at her lover’s thought process.

“Of course you would like that, where would it even go ? And don’t even say the living room, I don’t want it to appear on any pictures we might post on Instagram, imagine the reactions if someone noticed it.”

“Well, since most of them are happening in here, I guess the perfect place would be our bedroom, it would actually look great above the headboard.”

“You’re the artist, so you do that. Now I want cuddles.”

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“We were thinking of keeping things really simple, but still classy. Tobin took some photos of the fields in front of the house so you could see it better than in a facetime.”

“Yeah I emailed them to you five minutes ago Tyler, Oh, you’re with Channing too ? Hi Channing. Is Cody also here ?”

“Yeah we breakfast all together today. Huuuum yeah I can’t see him right now, wait let me get him, he would want to say hi to you guys”. Tyler walked around her house and found Cody, chatting with his mother. “Oh hi baby” he said to Christen “How’s my favorite artist ?” he asked Tobin.

“I’m good, finished a new project actually. How are you ? You’re looking good”

“That’s because I am doing good” he answered, smiling the way he’s known for.

“How many days will you spend here ?”

“We will arrive a week before the big day, then with the whole family we'll fly to London for a faw days. It’s been ten years since we last went. TEN ! How has it passed this quickly ?” Wondered Cody.

“I know, it’s crazy !”

Channing came up from behind Cody so she could see the screen. “Have you decided where you wanted to spend your honeymoon by the way ?”

Tobin and Christen both looked at each other, sharing a look before Christen answered : “Well we want to keep it a mystery till the wedding day, but do not worry, we chose somewhere with lots of sun and good temperature.” Christen laughed, shivering a bit as she recalled the time she spent in Sweden, freezing. “Well we need to go run some errands before it’s completely dark outside. I’ll facetime you later daddy”. Everyone said their goodbyes and hung up.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

The wedding was now in less than two month. Everyone has RSVP’d and had booked hotels for the long weekend. The couple both talked about it and finally decided to announce their engagement and the date to their wedding day on Instagram. Both posted on their own account, and of course neither tagged the other. Christen posted a picture of her left hand with only her engagement ring on it and the caption _“ 4/30/2022”._ Tobin posted a pic of herself hiding her face behind the wedding invite, making sure the location was hidden from the fans. No caption needed here.


	2. One single thread of gold tied me to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen are getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it.  
> I tried my best here too, so I hope you'll like this one as well.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Reactions were pouring from all around the world, medias contacting their agents to interview the engaged couple. However, if it wasn’t already a known-fact that they were a very private couple, it now was to everyone who wanted a piece of them. Christen and Tobin decided to keep everything from the medias and the fans, allowing only family and close friends to be in their bubble.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

_As snow was falling, silence engulfed them. Quietness and peacefulness as they were on their cabin’s balcony. Tobin took a big breath in and out, the way Christen taught her to. She looked at her, memorizing this very moment. She knew their lives would be forever changed in a few minutes, but right now, she only wanted to stay close to her girlfriend, observing the white forest. Tobin looked behind her and nodded to Nimaj. He waved and started recording the couple._

_“Christen, do you remember what you told me two years ago when we went skiing on new year's eve? When we were alone in the sauna.”_

_“I think so yes, why ?”_

_“Well you said that whatever happens in this crazy world, you would be happy to live it all with me.”_

_“Yes, I still do, Tobin”_

_“How about forever and ever until death tears us apart ?”_

_“What do you mean ?”_

_Tobin dropped on her right knee, fumbled for a small box in the pocket of her puffa jacket. Opening it, she looked up at Christen who was staring at her, eyes wide, a bit watery, mouth gaped._

_“Christen, I want you and only you, to be with me for good and bad things, to start the family we always talked about. I want it all with you, but I want you to be my wife first. So, Christen Anne-Marie Press, would you marry me and become my wife forevermore ?”_

_Christen was starting to cry, hands shaking, Tobin looking up to her, smiling, waiting for her answer._

_“Oh my god, Tobin. Yes, yes, I will marry you, come up you dork, I love you so much” Tobin threw herself into her newly fiancée’s arm._

_They were swinging together, not letting go of the other. “Wait, wait, I still have to put the ring on your finger, Chris”, “Oh right”, Christen laughed, eyes shiny from all the emotions she went through._

_Tobin slid the beautiful ring on her lover’s ring finger. “There. How do you feel ?”_

_“Like you should have one too. I know what to shop for now”._

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“I envisioned the new collection to be more floral, a representation of spring and what it stands for. Romance, flowers blossoming, nature at its strongest. It’s all about this new powerful energy and the hope it transpires. The Renewal collection is about that. Colors, joy and comfort. I worked on this new painting for the drop, and it’ll be auctioned off on the company website. 30 percent of the profits will go to Comic Relief, an organization combatting against child poverty.” Tobin explained in her office, as Christen was filming her on her phone.

“Okay I think we got it. It’s already noon, what do you want to eat ?”

“I don’t know, we should check the leftovers first”.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Chatters, people talking on the phone, and the sound of planes taking off. Christen was looking at the arrival board, her family should be here any minutes now. Tobin was standing next to her with a luggage cart, she was checking her phone, catching up with Alex who was also getting ready to fly out to Manchester.

“The status changed, they should be getting out of the plane now.” Said Christen.

“Alex says hi. Look she sent me a pic of Charlie !”

A few minutes passed, and finally the Press Pack was walking in the terminal.

“CHRISTEN !” Shouted Channing, running to her older sister. “I missed you so much, oh my god, let me take a look at you. You’re glowing !” “I’m so happy you are all finally here, we brought you water bottles and some snacks in case you needed it.” The couple finally reuniting with their loved ones, GrandFran, Cody, Tyler and Lindsey, Channing and Mikel.

“When’s your family coming Tobin ?” asked Tyler

“My mom told me they were taking off tonight, so they should land tomorrow morning.”

“Let’s take a picture, yes ? I want to immortalize this moment forever” Said Cody.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“Babe, we won’t see each other until you walk down the aisle !” Argued Tobin

“Come on, you can’t wait that long now ? Three days Tobin. I remember a time when you…”

“No no no, no more of this story Chris, that was different, you lived in Sweden, I didn’t have much of a choice” Said Tobin, pouting at her fiancée. “Don’t you want to do it one last time as an unmarried couple ? I’ll let you ride my face if you want ?”

Christen turned to look at her, “Now you’re talking. What more great ideas do you have in that pretty head of yours miss Heath ?”.

“Well, if madame would like to follow me to the bedroom, I’m sure I could show her directly.”

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Alex arrived a day ago and was now throwing Tobin her bachelorette party. Her sisters were there, a few ex-teammates too ; all were so happy to see Tobin after such a long time, and getting to party without children or partners near.

\---

On the other side of the city was Christen’s own bachelorette. Her sisters planned it and made sure Chris was having a good time. They were singing at the top of their longs some Taylor Swift song, dancing until they were feeling dizzy.

“How do you feel, sis ?” Asked Channing.

“So great ! I love you guys so much, thank you for this, it really means a lot to me”

“You’re welcome ! We wanted to give you the greatest party you could have before joining the married club” Said Channing.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m gonna marry Tobin in two days.” Christen started crying, covering her eyes with her hands.

“Oh honey, no. Why are you crying ? How much did she drink Channing?” Tyler wrapped her arms around her little sister.

“I just lo-o-o-o-ove her so much, she’s so great”

“Huuuh five I think”

“Why don’t we sit down and drink some water, yes ?”

\---

“Tobin, please tell me you’re not crying” Said Whitney.

“I’m not, those are happy tears. I can’t wait to marry her dude” Said Tobin, wiping her tears away.

“Aren’t you a sappy tonight hum ? Come on, the night is still young”

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Tobin was feeling cold, nervous, and excited at all the same time. People she met today told her how happy they were for her and Christen, how of a wonderful couple they were, and couldn’t wait to see them married. Tobin agreed to all of it. At the beginnings she felt like she didn’t deserve a soul as great as Christen, but along the way she realized they deserved each other. They were in love and living a happy, comfortable life together. Life was great, and as she was standing in their village’s church, she looked up to the ceiling, admiring a mural painting of Jesus. She smiled, mouthed ‘thank you’ and closed her eyes, praying.

Wagner’s “Bridal Chorus” started playing, guests standing up and looking at the entrance. However, Tobin didn’t turn. She wanted to see Christen only when she arrived at her side.

Cody was escorting Christen, he was wearing a tux, smiling proudly to the guests, and keeping his daughter’s hand on his arm.

Christen was wearing a beautiful white gown, a veil covering her face, her curly hair was kept natural and simple. She kept her head low, trying to control her breathing, Cody noticed and said “ Breathe baby, we’re almost there.”

Christen finally arrived next to Tobin and took her hand.

Tobin released a long breath, turned to look at her fiancée and lifted her veil. Her eyes were watering, ‘I love you so much’ she said.

“I love you” Answered Christen.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“Christen, my love, if I had to do my life all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing. You were a surprise” The guests and Christen laughed quietly “but a wonderful surprise you were. You didn’t leave me when I struggled to voice my emotions. You stayed and made me a better person. I am because of me, but I am whole because of you. You made me discover a new kind of love : true love. You are my best friend, my lover and my future. I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” She smiled, a little bit shy at this declaration of front of so many people. But Christen was so happy, looking at her and grinning. She knew it took a lot of courage from Tobin to do that.

“I never thought you would be interested in me. I was watching you from afar, amazed of how a wonderful player you are, incredibly talented and thoughtful, on and off the field. Then we started to date and I knew what we would share together would be the greatest thing to happen to me. We complete each other so well, you’re my favorite person in the world and I’m so lucky to have you by my side, whether it’s as business partners or as lovers. I am so grateful for all you have brought into my life, and I will always love you Tobin.

The officiant then continued the ceremony : “Tobin Powell Heath, do you take Christen Anne-Marie Press to be your wife ?” he said.

"I do"

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her ?”

"I do"

“Christen Anne-Marie Press, do you take Tobin Powell Heath to be your wife?”

"I do"

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her ?”

"I do"

“Wedding rings are an unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this couple in marriage."

“Christen, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed.”

“Tobin, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride.”

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

_“I don't stand in line, I don't pay for clubs, fuck that, yeah. But I'll wait for you…”_

Tobin and Christen were having their first dance as a married couple. Their guests looking at them from their seats, taking pictures of the newlywed.

_“I don't like to drink, I don't like to think, fuck that, oh-ooo-oh. But I ponder you, ohh”_

Christen lied her head onto Tobin’s shoulder, swinging softly in each other’s arm.

_“I'm bending it over, you're my four leaf clover, I'm so in love, so in love”_

Tobin kissed her wife’s head, staying there, breathing slowly.

_“There's no one above up above, forever's a long time, yes”_

Christen lifted up her head to look at Tobin’s. She smiled and said “I love you my wife”. Tobin giggled and repeated the same words to her.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Tobin took the mic, first tapping it to make sure it was working and then started thanking their guests. “We couldn’t dream of a better day, you all took the time to fly over here, and we will be forever grateful for that. Today I got to marry my one true love, and we are so thankful to have you here as our guests and witnesses. I hope you didn’t mind the rain, it is after all, England” The crowd laughed.

“Now is the time for Christen and I to go, we love all of you. Thank you for coming to our wedding.”

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“We did it babe”

“I know, I can’t believe it. I’m so happy and giddy and excited, it was so exhilarating to get married to you”

“Here’s to forevermore and to my beautiful bride, Christen !”

“Oh baby, I love you so much”

“I love you too. Now, should we desacralized our new mattress ?”

“Did they really bought us a new one ?”

“Yeah, Jeff said it was a tradition or something.”

“Ooooh and it’s so soft too, imagine the nights we’ll spend on it. The regeneration we will have after a night of sleep”

“Tangerine noticed it right away”

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

They were on Bora-Bora, away from all the worries and things happening back home, just enjoying their honeymoon and the privileges it offers. Christen and Tobin wandered around the islands, taking lots of pictures of the landscape, but also of them. It wasn’t until they were both home that Christen decided to post one of her favorites online. 

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedbacks are very much appeciated !


	3. Now I'm covered in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is finally here. I hope you enjoyed reading my work. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I'm working on the next story. Feel free to message me on tumblr. Username in end notes. Thank you !

**_2 years later_ **

“Twins ? Twins. We’re having twins ?” Tobin was standing there, in the doctor office, speechless, holding Christen’s hand.

“It’s actually more frequent than you might think. I have prepared in this document all the next steps and appointments you will have to make.” The doctor informed the couple.

“Well, we need to make some adjustments around the house then. Is there anything different to have twins than only one baby ? In terms of pregnancy I mean.” Christen was frowning, she did not expect her morning to go this way.

“Well thank you doc. It’s a lot to take for us both I think.” Said Tobin

The doctor left the room, leaving Christen and Tobin alone in the white painted hospital room. 

“WOW.” Christen was still dumbfounded at the news. She was so shocked, looking at her stomach

“I know.”

“WOW.”

Tobin sat next to her wife, still holding her hand. “This is a lot, but this is faith too. I’m so happy for what’s about to come baby. I love you so much.”

“I love you to babe, I’m just so… I can’t believe I’m carrying two baby. I’m gonna get so big. We have to remodel the baby’s room. You have to call your mom. Oh and I have to call daddy, he’s going to be so happy. Tyler and Channing will be so excited too !”

“Chris, you’re speaking too fast. Take a deep breath.”

“Sorry. I’m just so happy to start our family together. Finally. After all these years.” Christen broke down, crying from all the pregnancy hormones.

“Aw please don’t cry.”

“They’re happy tears.”

“Come here” Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen’s shoulders, holding her close, breathing down on her neck, smelling the perfume she had offered to Chris all those years ago.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“Yeah, exactly. Last night she asked me for pickled dipped with mayonnaise. Just thinking about it makes me nauseous.”

“Are you talking shit about me Tobin Powell Heath-Press?” Christen was shouting from the sofa. Her feet were killing her, restraining her from moving too much.

“I’m just talking to your baby sister Chris.” Tobin answered back to her wife, but quietly added to Channing “How many more days till you come ? Her all-time day or night cravings are exhausting me so much Channing.” Tobin was whining, she knew that, but she truly was exhausted. Christen took some time off Re-Inc, a new collection was about to drop, and on top of that, Christen had become a horn dog. She was constantly craving Tobin’s touch, asking her to have sex whenever and wherever, and Tobin, as much as she enjoyed it when it began, was now drained.

“In fifteen days Tobin. Don’t worry, we’re coming prepared, daddy is really excited to come too.”

“Tobin” Yelled Christen “I need my hot water bottle please, my feet are so cold”

“I can’t wait to see you all. It’s been so long. Christen is asking for me so I should go. Love you and send my love to the hubby.”

“Will do. Love you and give Chris a kiss from me ! Bye Tobin.”

Tobin retrieved the red bottle as they call it, from the bathroom and filled it with boiling water.

“Here you go babe.” Tobin placed the hot water bottle beneath Christen’s feet, making her wife hum in pleasure.

“Could you be an angel and massage them, please ?” With her big puppy eyes, Tobin didn’t have it in her heart to say no. So she obliged her lover’s request, lifted Chris’s feet so she could sit on the sofa too, and started massaging them.

“Channing and the rest of the Press Pack will be here in two weeks.”

“Hmmm okay, that’s good.”

“The massage or the family?”

“Both”

Tobin chuckled and resumed what she was doing.

Christen exhaled loudly, clearly enjoying herself. But she was now enjoying a bit too much and wanted to do more with Tobin. “Do you want to… you know ?”

“Again ? Christen, babe, I love you, but this has to be the five time you’ve asked me today ! And… wait let me count” Tobin started counting on her fingers, as calculating always gave her trouble. “26 times this week ! And we’re Thursday.”

“You don’t find me attractive anymore ? Is that it ?” Now Christen was full on sobbing, her hands covering her head.

“No, no, no, no. You know that’s not true. I love you so much, I can’t believe you still want me, I’m in love with everything about you baby, you mind and your body too.”

“Then why do you not want me anymore?” Christen was struggling to talk, tears still dropping.

“I want you, I will always do. But baby, my body is really tired. Maybe tonight, okay ? I might need to take a nap first. I love you, please don’t forget that.” Tobin kissed her wife’s forehead, pulling her in a hug.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

The floor was covered up in some plastic like cover and the furniture protected from any drop of paint that might fall on them. Today was a picnic in the park kind of day, the sky was clear of any cloud, and so sun loungers were coming out of garages. Christen was getting her daily dose of vitamin D, drinking a homemade lemonade. Hat covering her face, she was napping with a smile on her face. She never felt so happy. In a few weeks she will become a mom, as will Tobin.

The latter was actually inside the house, she was wearing overalls today, judging it was the appropriate outfit for painting. But this time she wasn’t doing a painting. No. Today she was painting the twin’s room. They decided on a light beige, well Christen decided on the color, and Tobin was doing the painting. But that was fine by her, she actually enjoyed doing manual job. It gave her time to think of anything and everything, letting her mind wander around, not forcing herself to think of something in particular.

Today she thought of the names she liked for the babies, the food they will have to prepare tonight, what time would Chris gave birth. The last one she had a bet going on with Kling, Pinoe and a few others. She placed fifty dollars on four p.m. She did not want to be waken up at 3 a.m, completely disoriented and having to drive in the middle of the night to the hospital. Nope. Tobin frowned at the thought. Alex warned her to be ready at any time of the day now, bags near the door to gain time. So both her and Christen did that, and now a full suitcase and a carry-on bag were stored in the wardrobe by the front door.

And so here she was, painting with some Taylor Swift music playing from the speaker on the floor. She was mouthing the lyrics, almost whispering them, but never quite as loud as someone would hear her. One might say she knew all the lyrics by heart, and they would be right. She gained some inspiration from Taylor’s album, and you could see it in her artwork.

_“Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other, family that I chose now that I see your brother as my brother. Is it enough?”_

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

She lost. She couldn’t believe it, but she did. “Fuck” She says as she was driving her wife to St Mary’s hospital in Manchester. An approximate thirty minutes’ drive with a road bare of any car and a very-about-to-give-birth wife, panting in the passenger seat. It was 1 am and and she knew when Christen woke her earlier that everything would be happening quickly now. It was only a matter of time before the couple would become moms.

“What ?” Christen was side glancing at her wife, one hand gripping the handle, the other on her belly.

“Please don’t be mad at me” She bit on her lip, checking the rearview mirror and stole a glance at Christen.

“What did you do?”

“It’s nothing bad or serious, but don’t be mad please.” But Christen was not getting mad, she was getting anxious.

“Just say it Tobin, you’re worrying me now.”

“IHadABetWithPinoeAndKlingAndIBetFiftyDollarsThatYouWouldGiveBirthAtFourPm”

“Tobin. Babe, I’m literally ruining our leather seats, practically giving birth right here right now, and I did not understand a single word of what you said.”

“I had a bed with Pinoe and Kling and I bet fifty dollars that you would give birth at four pm, please don’t be mad.”

“Are you serious Tobin ? You had a bet involving our unborn children just to gain money ?”

“You’re mad. This was a bad idea. I just thought it would be cool to be right on the time, you know.”

“I’m not mad Tobin.”

“What ?”

“I’m not mad. I’m disappointed. I could have maybe bet on it too. You would think that my wife tells me everything that involves me, boy was I wrong.”

“You’re not mad ?”

“Tobs, no, but you better pitch me in on those future bets now.”

“Yes ma’am”. Tobin was grinning, she was absolutely tired, but much more relieved now, ignoring what the rest of the night had in store for them.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Christen was glowing, hairs sticking to her forehead as sweat was drippling from her neck. She was radiating her happiness in the room with her tired smile. Tobin was seating in the single chair next to her, facetiming their family to share the good news, but still not showing them the newborns, as they were under the care of the midwives. The couple was holding hands, exhausted from the eventful night they had gone through, but couldn’t be more happy.

“Can you give us the names now. I’m begging you guys.” On the phone screen were Tobin’s and Christen’s family.

The newly parents looked at each other, smiled and returned to the conversation.

“We wanted a combination of our families, something to pass on to the next generation of Heath and Press.” Christen said.

Tobin continued, “So that’s why we chose Elizabeth Stacy Tobin and Christian Jeffrey Anne-Marie”.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Tobin was jiggling her key into her home’s lock, one hand pushing the door, the other carrying the bags from the hospital. Christen was behind her, pushing the stroller inside their home. “Finally” she said, sighing in relief from being home after two long days at the hospital. “I can’t wait to run myself a bath. I still have the hospital smell on me Tobs, it’s disgusting.”

It’s right then, when she enters, that she notices the abundance of flowers bouquets in the house. The smell was overwhelming. _One or two is nice, dozens are a bit too much_ , she thought. “Who sent all these flowers ?”

“From the number we have received, I would say everyone we know.” Tobin answers, leaving the bags near the staircase. “Do you want your bath now or later ?”

“Now would be amazing.”

“Okay, well let me arrange that for you, okay ? And don’t do anything till I’m back, I got it babe.”

“That’s fine by me !”

Tobin was climbing the stairs two at the time, hurrying to prepare everything for the mother of her children. _God_ , she thought, _Ain’t that the greatest thing that has ever happened to me ?_

“It’s ready if you’re ready” She shouted from the bathroom.

She now had taken Chris’s place on the sofa, Elizabeth on her right side, Christian on her left side, rocking them to sleep. _They’re so small, yet so big. They really came out of Chris. That’s fricking amazing._

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

**_6 month later._ **

« Who’s my sweet little baby boy mmmmh ? Oooooh don’t worry Liza, I love you toooooo”.

Tobin was in charge of putting the twins to bed tonight. Christen was watching her family from the door. She had a lazy smile on her face, she was really tired from her day. She woke up at five am with the babies crying from hunger. She obliged to it, walking like a zombie to the kitchen to prepare their formula bottles. She felt lucky when they got to sleep right after burping, but she got woken up again at seven, Tobin having to an interview with a French magazine. The rest of day was really normal, if you consider having zero free time for yourself and feeling exhausted all day long. So yeah, Christen was drained from energy, but she was happy. Tobin and her are making such a good team, they take their turns in taking care of the twins when they are not at the nursery. When week-ends were once opportunities to get out of the house or simply sleep in, today, they were filled with baby’s laughter, cries too, diapers changing time, children’s book in every corner of the house too. It was a different vibe, but she’s in love with it.

“Are you ready for bed Tobs ?” She asks whispering, causing her lover to turn to look at her.

“Yeah, I’m just appreciating them finally sleeping” Tobin whispers back. “They’ve grown so much already.”

“I know. Sometimes I can’t believe it.” Their eyes locked, Christen tried to wink at her wife, failing miserably as she actually just blinked. Tobin wanted to laugh so bad, but resisted. She really did not want Elizabeth and Christian to wake up. Again.

“Okay. Let’s go now”.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

The Heath-Press extended family was in Manchester, sleeping in Hotels, the cottage only able to hold maybe one more human, as it was busy dealing with two years old toddlers running around all the time in the house. The family came to celebrate a couple of things with Tobin and Christen. First, the hundred brick and mortar ReInc shop in the world. Secondly, their five years of marriage. And finally, the late birthday of the twins. It’s been so long since they all got together and spend more than two days together. Tobin was excited about it, she charged all her camera’s battery. She planned on taking a lot of pictures and framing some later to have around the house as memories.

“I’m telling you ! As a child you were so much work Tobin. You never left me alone. I remember one time you must have sensed I was leaving your room, but you were deep asleep ! And you just woke up and cried until I took you to our bedroom so I could finally sleep.”

Everyone laughed at Cindy’s story. Tobin shrugged it off, grinning. Christen passed an arm around her wife’s shoulder. “She doesn’t show it, but she’s very much crazy about the twins. She’s taking pictures all the time. We’re on our fourth photo album right now. I had to prepare a budget for those you know.”

“Oh come on, I know you like them babe. She’s saying that, but she’s the one who’s putting them in frames. I swear, every walls in this house must have at least one on it !” Everyone laughed.

This Sunday afternoon, everyone was at the cottage. They enjoyed a nice home cooked meal in the garden, as it was the only place in the property that could hold this much people. The adults were still seated at the table, talking and catching up on life while the kids were playing freely. Liza was in her clingy phase, never really leaving her mother’s sides. This afternoon she was staying close to Christen, regularly asking to be picked up and be seated in her lap. And after her and her brother’s nap, Christen did not escape it, little Liza was in her mommy’s lap, drawing on the table. And because she could not resist herself, Tobin took a picture of the two most important girls in her life. “Tobin, come on, I must look terrible.” “What are you talking about ? You look amazing baby. Plus, you and Liz are way too cute not to photograph it.”

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

The twins were now four and a half years old. Christian was taking a interest into painting, maybe from all the time he spent watching her mom in the art studio. Elizabeth was crazy about animals. She loves watching documentary, but since she’s only four, her mommies regulates her screen time, she gets thirty minutes each day and that’s it. The little family were still living in their cottage in Marple’s bridge. Tangerine was not the only cat in the household, they adopted a dog from a local shelter named Bruce.

And because they felt like the twins were old enough to understand what was happening around them and could converse easily, Tobin and Christen organized a trip to the US. The first week would be spent in New Jersey with Tobin’s family, and the second week could be in Los Angeles, with Christen’s family.

_“Passengers for flight HO7406 to Newark, please go to gate D23”_

“That’s us ! Okay Christian and Liza, hold our hands please and keep walking.” Tobin says, making sure the kids are understanding her.

“Do we have everything ?” Christen quickly checks her surroundings. She really doesn’t want to lose another stuffed animal. Last time was enough of a reminder.

As they boarded the plane, Christian was seated next to Mommy C and Elizabeth with Mommy T. The couple thought it would be much calmer and thoughtful for the other passengers this way. The eight hour flight was actually scheduled to be a night one so with a little bit if luck, it would go smoothly.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Newark, terminal B. The local time here is seven in the afternoon. Please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened. You may now make and receive phone calls…”_

“Mommy, can I have water please ? I’m thirsty.” Says little Christian to his mommy.

“Yes sure honey, have some of mine.” Christen shot a quick text message to her wife, telling her to wait after everyone left before going out of the plane.

“My babies ! Oh I missed you all so much ! Look at you all grown up now.” That was Cindy, she was picking up the Heath-Press from the airport with Jeff.

“Mom, come on, we’ve been facetiming almost every day.”

“Hi guys, we’re so happy to be finally here” Christen hugged her parents in law, thanking them for picking up her family at the airport.

“Oh it’s nothing dear, we’re so excited to have you all for a week.”

After three days in New Jersey, the small family went on day trip to New York City, Tobin wanting to take pictures for the new ReInc collection mood board. They showed the kids all of the tourists spots, the statue of Liberty, Central Park, and of course, Time’s square. The family pictures Tobin took were amazing, the twins faces always in awe of the city.

“I’m gonna print some of these so their grandparents have souvenirs of our trip. And you know, I was thinking of doing kids apparel this season. It would look dope on the twins.” She addressed Christen.

“Oh that’s a smart idea. I’m messaging Pinoe and Kling, they’ll love it.” Christen answers. “Wait, Megan just texted me. Did you know she was here ? She wants to meet up. She says she’s with Sue in Manhattan for a shooting.”

“I think I’m gonna take the kids to that cool cake place we talked about. Tell them to join us for lunch tomorrow ?” Tobin tells her, then holds her kids hand.

“Okay, I’ll see you later guys, okay ?”

“Where are you going mommy ?” Elizabeth asks her mom, pouting.

“I’m meeting with aunt Sue and aunty Pinoe, ok darling ?” She tells her daughter, kneeling in front of her. “Be nice with mommy T, you too Christian” She ruffles her boy’s hair, kissing both her kids and calls for a taxi.

“Hello wonderful people !” Christen says, walking in the bar Megan and Sue told her to go.

“Girl, I’m so happy to see you ! It’s been so long.”

“Come on, you guys saw each other last month in London”

“Yeah but that was for work honey. This is leisure.” Megan laughs, hugging her dearest friend hello.

“How are the kids ?” Asks Sue

“Well, they are excited to be here and to be visiting. Liza just started to play football. But I think we will enroll Christian in a tennis club.”

“It’s too bad they’re not here, where are they anyway ? Tobin’s with them, right ?” Asks Megan, taking a sip from her beer.

“Yeah, she took them to this cake shop in Brooklyn. We always wanted to go before. Tobin actually asked me if you wanted to meet up for lunch tomorrow. Are you free ? ”

“Hell yeah we’re free!” Exclaimed Megan, raising her glass. She then adds “Anything for our family.”

“Oh, and where’s Thomas ?”

“He’s with my mother, don’t worry. We really needed some time for just the two of us, even though we worked most of the day.” Sue answers.

“Oh yeah, I understand. Tobin and I desperately need some time off too. I can’t tell you how happy I was when they started kindergarten.”

“You’re preaching to the choir, Chris.” Megan chuckled. “How long has it been since you two had sex by the way?” She asks.

“Ah, well I don’t know.” She pauses to think.

“If you need to think, it’s not good honey.”

“Well, you know, we have the twins that are like succubus to our energy, and with the time difference with the US and Manchester for the late night meetings, we just have no more energy for sex. But we still love each other, you know. We’re just living through a very demanding period of time.”

“Okay, I understand you. We had the same problem, when was it…”Megan looks at Sue

“Yeah, 6 month ago I think” Sue finishes

“And the solution we came up with, was for Thomas to spend the day with another family member. This way Sue and I could spend some time together.”

“Hmm okay” Christen says, taking a sip from her glass of wine, thinking of how to arrange this.

“Just saying. We care for you honey, and a little sex with your wife never killed anybody.” Megan joked.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

“Wow”

“You like it ?”

“I… God, Christen. You look beautiful and fucking sexy in those. Did you pack them in our luggage ? I didn’t even noticed them.”

“Nope” She answers, popping the p. “I bought them Wednesday when you took the kids for cake.”

“Come here baby. I love you so much, you know ?” Tobin says, kissing in her wife’s neck. “I still cannot believe you’re my wife.”

Christen moves her head, looking deep into her wife’s orbs. They stare at each other for just a few seconds, but it seems like so much longer for the couple. Christen wraps her hands around Tobin’s hand and kisses her slowly. “I love you too” She whispers on her lover’s lips.

⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓⁓

Laughter and giggles could be heard in the cottage down Highfield Road. The twins were out playing in the garden. Christen and Tobin were keeping an eye on them from the porch, cuddling on the bench.

Last night they had great sex, celebrating their ten year anniversary while the kids were sleeping at a friend’s place.

Christen was holding Tobin from behind, a blanket covering them from the chilly weather. They were feeling nostalgic today, and so Tobin had set up her Bluetooth speaker on the window so they could listen to some music.

“I can’t believe this came out when we first got in Manchester. It feels like so long ago” Whispers Chris in her wife’s ear.

_“Take me to the lakes where all the poets went to die. I don't belong, and my beloved, neither do you”_

“It flies by. The kids are almost seven, it’s crazy. Speaking of Taylor, Alex messaged me last night, she says we’ll meet Taylor backstage after the concert. Liza will be so happy to finally meet her.” Tobin says, smiling as she watches her little girl, that look so much like Christen now.

“Oh come on Toby, we both know you’ll be the most excited between you and Liza tomorrow.” Christen nudges her, chuckling.

“Yeah yeah, whatever” she pouts, turning her head to show it to Christen.

“You big baby.” Says Christen, kissing the pout away.

“You love it, babe.”

Christen breathes slowly, hugging Tobin even tighter, then whispers “I do. I love you so much.”

_“Those Windermere peaks look like a perfect place to cry. I'm setting off, but not without my muse”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again ! Tumblr : twenty1something   
> Lyrics written are from Taylor Swift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again ! You've made it this far, so thank you. Do you have any suggestions ? Did you like my work ? Any mistakes, typos you may have noticed ? (english is not my mother tongue so i tried my best). If so, please DM me on tumblr : twenty1something or leave a comment here.  
> What is Marple Bridge ? Marple Bridge is a small town near Manchester !


End file.
